Only one week!
by Storiesmania
Summary: Jenkins and Cassandra need some time for themself but they couldn't let their one year old son alone. So, Cassandra call her father-in-law to ask him if he could babysit his grandson. What will happened during this week? Will Lancelot manage to reinforce his link with his only grandchild? (Drama chap 5)
1. Prologue: Phone call and shopping

**Author note:**

Hello everyone! I just start to write a sequel to My worst nightmare? So there is the prologue of this fic. At the begining I wanted to post it as a oneshot but it would have be a bit long so I decide to cut it in 8 chapters (the prologue is count in it) because it will be one chapter by day of babysitting. All of this text is written from Dulaque point of view.

I hope you will like it.

Good readding ^^

* * *

I don't know what to do to occupy my free time. Now that I manage to fix everything which went wrong in my house during those last days I have nothing to do. I couldn't go to the Library at such an hour because it's too early to go there. I want to avoid to draw on me the lightning of my daughter-in-law if I awake my grandson only by passing trough the door. Even if I'm very careful when I open it, the door make strange noises and, because the little one got sensible hears, he can be every single sound can disturb him during his sleep. All of that only to say that going to the Library to visit them is not something which can do to change my morn day into a nice one. I sigh and decide to take a book on one of the many shelves of my office, then I take a seat in a comfortable chair to read it.

I arrive at the middle of my page when I hear the phone ring, I stand up and get in the living room to answer to whoever is calling at this time. When I recognize the number which appear on the screen, I smile, then I take the engine and say:

\- Hello Cassandra. How are you today?

\- I'm quite ok Lancelot, and you?

\- Better than you if I interpret well the tone of your voice. What's the matter my dear? Did something happen to one of you?

\- No, it's nothing like that. I'm just wondering about taking a few days off with Jenkins but I have nobody to take care of Henry.

\- So, that mean that you want me to babysit him?

\- Yes, if you don't mind. Both of us need some holidays and we now that he would be safe with you.

\- Do you think that's a good idea? You know well that I'm not used to take care of children. Couldn't you ask Jake or the Carlson's or your mother?

\- I'm sure that you would do that very well. You know, the ones you just mentioned are all occupied somewhere else. You are the only one on who we can count on. Please, accept to do that for us. It would only be during one week!

\- You seem to be so despaired, so I can't say no, even if I doubt of my capacity to take care of him during an all week.

\- Thank you very much Lancelot! We will bring him at your house next Monday, just after breakfast. I'm so glad that you say yes!

\- I think I must let you then. I have a lot to do to get prepared to my grandson arrival. See you latter!

\- See you latter Lancelot.

I hang up the phone, then I do some housework. I must keep everything clean just in case he intend to put every single object he find, in his mouth. That will occupy me until the great day, and I also must do some shopping to feed the little one. I will do that tomorrow and I probably will get in a toy shop to have something to occupy him when I will prepare his food. His stay at my house would also be an occasion to reinforce the link which already exist between us. I know he is only one year old but I can't help it, since his birth I made everything to be sure that I wouldn't make mistakes with him as I do with his father. Now I have to make a list of what I need for this time during which I will be very anxious. After all it's the first time I have to take care of him this long.

To think about something else I go out after I close my house then I take my car and drive to the downtown of the city. I enter in a shop which sold toys adapted to children as young as my grandson and I start to look at the merchandizes. There is to much choices! How would I manage to decide what I will bring?! I stay in front of the shelves without moving and I can't do anything but jump when I hear a voice coming from behind me:

\- Can I help you sir? Are you looking for something particular?

I turn to find myself in front of one of the sellers of this place who is looking at me. She seem to understand that I haven't expect her arrival.

She apologize to surprised me just before I tell her:

\- I want to find something for my grandson. He is one year old and I haven't a single idea of what I should buy to please him.

She smile at me and then say:

\- Children of this age are so cute. I think I can help you. Follow me.

I nod, then I let her guide me to the shelving on which the cuddly toys are exposed and she drag a green and golden dragon from the back of it. If she haven't show me where it was, I wouldn't have see it and that would have been a shame because it's the nicer dragon I have ever see in all my long life. I'm sure that Henry will love it as much as I do. I thank the seller for her help and I settle my purchase before continuing my shopping. When I'm done with all of those details I go back home and enjoy of my last time of calm until my grandson finally arrive just on time.


	2. Chapter 1: Monday: Nightmares

**Author note:**

Hello everyone! There is the first chapter of this fic. I post it now because today it's monday and also because the prologue was very short.

Tell me what you think of it.

Enjoy your reading!

* * *

My daughter-in-law is very punctual contrary to my son, so I suppose that she's the one who drive the car until they arrive at my place. I'm in front of the TV when I hear the bell ring and I stand up to open the door. I happily great the three members of my family and let them enter right after. Cassandra put my grandson on the floor and he come to me then he draw on my pants to attract my attention. I plunge my eyes into his and he stretch out his little arms to me, so I kneel down to take him and once he his well hang to my neck he kiss me on my cheeks. I gently pass my hand in his thin curly red hair, then I kiss his forehead and stand up, wrapping my arms around him to be sure he wouldn't fall. While I hug him, my son look at me, a bright expression on his face and say:

\- I see that you have the situation under control. Until we reach your home he was very excited and I couldn't manage to keep him calm. He have scream a lot during our trip with the car.

I laugh while I'm imagining the scene and tell my him:

\- I think I will handle him until he start to miss you. I will try to keep him occupied to avoid that.

\- I trust you for that Lancelot. But, if something happen...

\- Yes Cassandra I will call you in the instant. Oh! One question before you go.

\- What's the matter?

\- Does he have start to speak since the last time I have seen him?

\- No, sadly not yet. I start to worry a little.

\- There is nothing to fear my son. I was a bit late with this learning as well, it's not a dramatic thing. Children are very different from one to an other.

Both of them look at me, surprise by my knowledge and I smile, so glad that the books I read about children finally be of use to me. Then I release my grip on Henry and put him on the floor to let him kiss his parents before they leave. We go outside to see the car going away, then I bring Henry to the living room and we start to play with his toys.

I can see that my son pay attention to give his son every single representation of animals who live on Earth and the ones who, technically, didn't exist anymore, like dragons, unicorns, dinosaurs, which are only a few examples. The little boy intend to reproduce the sounds of the animals. I help him a lot because I turn the TV on to choose a TV program, which is of course adapt to children of his age, and which present the living creatures of our world.

At the end of the documentary I switch the channel to put some music and Henry show me his mythical animal toys which he haven't see on the screen. His interrogative look while he is doing this make me understand what he want and I stand up to look for a book about mythological creatures I buy recently. Then I come back and seat at the left of my grandson and show him one creature after the other, making the same sound I hear they do when I meet them a long time ago. That's make him laugh a lot and he applause me truly happy by what I just do in front of him. Of course, time pass very fast while I take care of him and it's almost 11 am when I start to prepare lunch while he his still calmly playing with his toys. I call him when the food his ready and I make him seat in his high chair before I help him to eat it. His eyes, identical to mine are light gray and I can see pleasure in them.

That make me happy because I wasn't sure if I had correctly follow the recipe for this mash. After I have wash his hands, mouths and teeth we play a little more, then, when I see him close his eyes on the sofa, I bring him in his room to change him into his pyjamas. When that's done he get in his bed with his favorite book: The dragon who fears his own shadow, and give it to me so I can read it. I only finish two pages when I see that he is sleeping, so I kiss him on his forehead and get out of the bedroom furtively. I watch a movie, even if I keep an eye on the baby phone which have a screen integrate in it to let me see how well he is wrap in his blanket.

Suddenly, just one hour after, I awake on the sofa because I hear him scream in his sleep. I rush in his bedroom and I immediately understand that he got a nightmare so I hug him and I whisper reassuring words to his ear. When he finally fall asleep again, still in my arms, I haven't the heart to let him alone so comfortably install myself on the bed and wait until it's the time to awake him. I program my clock to make it ring at four. When that time arrive, little Henry, who is now full of energy, jump out of the bed and rush to reach the fridge before me, but I have anticipate this action and place his favorite desserts on the highest shelves of the fridge.

When I arrive in the kitchen, I find him have a sulk in a corner of the room and I start to laugh until I calm myself to comfort him with a hug and give him his snack. Then, I decide to go at the park with him and I'm glad that he enjoy to get some fresh air and run in every direction. I watch him carefully, my daughter-in-law will probably kill me if I give her Henry back with some bruises. Sometimes he run to me and climb on my knee to rest and some others he just run after those poor pigeons which never have deserve such a terror.

I turn my head only a few second before I can see him playing with children of his age and older ones too. I leave my bench to come closer to them to watch my grandson and I'm hail by one of the mothers of those children:

\- Hey mister! Is this little one your grandson?

I look in the direction the woman is pointed and smile when I notice that is truly grandson and he is gently playing with a girl a bit older than him.

\- Yes he is. Why are you asking?

\- I'm just curious sir, that's all. I think he is cute.

\- His mother and father would be glad to hear you but they are in holidays for now. I must take care of him and it seem that he needed to get out after his big nap.

\- He is lucky to have you. Most of those children who are under my care didn't have a family.

\- Does that mean you are the one who is in charge of the orphanage which is near by?

\- Yes I do. It's a lot of work you know.

\- I haven't a doubt on that.

I continue to talk to that woman during a short time before I see the hour. I say goodbyes to my interlocutor, take Henry with me and return home. After dinner while I seat on the sofa, reading a book, he pass under one of my arms to seat on my knee and comfortably put his head on my chest. There is where he fall asleep and I didn't get the faith to awake him, he need to rest even more than this morning because of how long he has play in the park. I stand up as slowly as I can and I manage to put it into his pyjamas without awake him but he soon get up after one more nightmare while I was asleep in my own bed. But, this time, he don't scream. He get out of his bed and come on mine then he softly wake me up.

I get out of my bed with Henry in my arms and I install him on the sofa. Then I realize that I forget to give him the dragon cuddle toy and get in my room to bring it to my grandson. I ask him to close his eyes, and because he is a smart boy, I think he understand that I have a surprise and obey without any protestations. I kneel down in front of him and take his hands to give him the dragon. When he got it he suddenly open his eyes and start to scream of joy, jumping around me with his new friend. Now that he have a protector to put away his bad dreams, I'm sure that he could manage to sleep well. So, I decide to take him to bed one more time and he fall asleep immediately. I wish that he will be ok now. I stay up a short time to be sure that I would be able to help him if he get one more nightmare but fortunately, nothing happen, so I can get some sleep as well.


	3. Chapter 2: Tuesday : Dragon and lullaby

**Author note:**

I will see if I manage to post a chapter every day which correspond to the date mention in the title of the chapter.

It's my challenge for this week.

* * *

I wake up earlier than ever since I live in this house. I need to find a way to help my grandson avoid his nightmares. Something that would be more effective than the reassuring dragon stuffed presence. If only he was already able to speak, he could explain what bothers him, but he can not, then, I have to do everything in my power to improve his nights. I take a look at my clock, it's 5 o'clock in the morning. He will not wake up until 8:00, unless he still has a nightmare. I sit in my office, always in my pajamas, and I take everything I need to write. Now, I just need to find the right words.

A few minutes later, they run on paper and I'm almost done when I hear the door creak in my office. I look in that direction and then notice that my grandson is there, hugging his dragon and yawning at the jaw. I smile at him, then I invite him to get closer, he does not wait long to do it and I take him in my arms to take him to the living room. It's still early, but I do not know if he'll be able to go back to sleep. I'll try, he sits on the couch and I put music on, then I take his favorite book and start reading it:

\- Once upon a time in a foreign country, lived a huge dragon. He is very scary and everyone who meets him in the forest runs away for fear of being attacked by him. But the dragon does not want to do such a thing and he does not understand why he can not walk peacefully in the forest without hearing a cry of fear. No one in this country knows he's just a young dragon, a baby looking for his parents. Whenever he has tried to ask someone if he has seen a dragon that looks like him but much bigger, he has never received an answer. The poor dragon begins to despair and does not leave his cave as much as before.

I stop for a few minutes to see if my grandson is still awake in my arms and he motioned me to continue reading. We will almost reach his favorite passage because there is a dialogue and I usually change my voice to adapt to each character and it's always laugh Henry.

\- He starts to be scared of himself and one day he does something that does not really improve his situation. He leaves in the middle of the day, in the afternoon, when the sun is warmer than usual and he sees a black dragon follow him. It was the first time he saw his shadow and he was immediately afraid of it. Normally, he only goes out at night, but now, seeing his shadow, he decides never to leave his cave. He managed to do it until a little boy decided to find this dragon that frightens everyone in his hometown. When he arrives in the cave, he notices the tears flowing on the scales of the dragon and caresses him gently. When the dragon feels the soft touch on his body, he looks at the boy and because he does not seem to be afraid of him, he asks:

\- Why are not you scared by me like everyone else?

\- I'm not because I already have two older dragons.

\- Older than me? One of them is red and the other green?

\- Yes. How have you guess?

\- They are my parents! I have been looking for them for a long time.

\- So that's why you walk in the forest every night.

\- Yes, but everyone is too scared when they meet me to answer my question. Can you help me find them young human?

\- Of course. Come with me!

\- Is it day or night?

\- A nice day my friend.

\- No! I can not go out. The scary and black dragons will find me! They follow me everywhere and I do not like that much.

My grandson hides his face in my pajamas, he always does at this point in history and I comfort him before continuing:

\- The boy, who is very intelligent, immediately understands what is really the dragon that scares his friend and decides to blindfold him. Then he guides him through the forest until they reach another cave. He calls the other dragons and they are so happy to finally find their son.

I pause for a moment and finish the story by reading this:

\- Now that they are finally reunited, the older dragons, with the help of the boy, teach their son not to fear his shadow and they live happily ever after.

Henry applauds and I close the book before asking my grandson:

\- Do you want to sleep in my room until the end of the night?

In response, he reinforces his grip on my T-shirt and I say:

\- Very good. Come with Grandpa. You need more sleep than me.

When he is under my blanket, I sit by his side in my big bed and kiss his forehead even if he is already sleeping. The clock is ringing at a reasonable time and we are both full of energy now. I prepare breakfast for my grandson who is waiting for him on his chair, then I eat mine and after releasing the table boy, we both sit on the couch. Then, during his nap, I manage to finish the text I wrote this morning. Tonight I'll see if it changes something or not. Time passes slowly and when the moon finally takes the place of the sun in the sky, I sigh and put the baby in bed.

Then I leave a musical background in the room and start to sing:

\- The sun is in bed now just like you.

The moon keeps an eye on him and I do the same for you.

Don't be afraid by night, she is a friend because she helps everyone to feel good during the day.

Don't be afraid my boy, Grandpa is always at your side until you fall asleep on time.

Close your eyes, imagine the next day.

You will do whatever you want as you did today.

Sleep my little boy, it's time to have sweet dreams.

Don't fear your shadow like the dragon in the book you had in your arms.

Now you have to think of beautiful things or those that you like,

then you should fall asleep easily, please follow my advice.

I'm right here if you need me.

Just remember that I love you little one.

You are the ray of sunshine of my life.

I will do everything to keep you safe.

Close your eyes without fear.

You know I will stay here.

Sleep well my little one, be happy to have a peaceful night.

I will keep your nightmares away, you'll be fine.

Don't fear Morpheus country.

You will be fine and I will always be there nearby.

Just remember that Grandpa loves you.

I will never let anything happen to you.

You are the best thing that has come into my life.

You are what keeps our family together.

Never forget that your family loves you.

Your nightmares will never become true

because we all keep an eye on you.

I will love you forever.

When I have finish my song, I take a look at Henry and notice that he is slowly closing his eyes. He fall asleep just after that and I tenderly pass one hand in his hair before I leave the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 3: Wednesday

**Author note:**

One more Chapter! I hope you will enjoy it!

* * *

Wednesday One ride in a horse drown carriage

At the morning, he is still a sleep when I check on him, so I decide to plan what we will do today. I'm not sure of what kind of activities I can do with such a little boy so I have to think about it a lot. I couldn't interrupt his parents holidays only for that. I must do it by myself. I have to take a look on the weather forecasting to help me to decide. We have a sunny day waiting for us, so, I couldn't keep him inside, it would be cruel. Where can I bring him? It's really hard to come up with ideas to entertain a child who can't speak yet. And the week is not even half past. Oh of course I love my grandson but it's hard to take care of him alone.

Fortunately, I can always tell him his favorite story, he never gets tired of it. It is to believe that he guessed, unlike his parents, who hides behind the pseudonym adopted by the author of the book: Lionel Lagoon. There are sometimes days when I wonder if he has not inherited the magical powers of Cassandra. That would explain some things that happened the last time I kept it.

Suddenly, I feel a small hand on my lap, I lower my eyes and meet the sleepy look of my grandson still in his pajamas Tweety and Sylvester. It makes me laugh to see his red hair tangled in this way. I take him in my arms and leads him to the bathroom to comb his mop. He complains a bit, as usual, but when the comb gets stuck in a knot, he begins to cry until I get to grip it with some hair detangler. Then I cuddle him to comfort him before I bring him to the kitchen to give him his breakfast. Then, as he plays on the living room carpet, I hear something slipping under my door.

I go there, a bit skeptical, but I am relieved by recognizing the typical envelope of mailings from the Library. I grabbed it, opened it, and found inside the classifieds for animations to do with children of Henry's age. This Library is very clever! She guessed what was wrong with me even before I could ask her anything. I'll have to think about thanking her the next time I go there to see my son and the others. Now, I only have to choose from all these activities. Looking closely at the brochures, I find one of them worthy of interest: a carriage ride. It will be nice to familiarize Henry with my favorite animal.

When the kid finally finishes his meal, I make sure he is ready before both of us leave the house. The park where the stroll takes place is not very far from the house so I decide that we enjoy the good weather by walking there on foot. Finally, at least, I walk, the little one, him, is comfortably installed on my shoulders. He loves it by the way, I hear him laugh every time a tree leaf tickles his cheek, or a bird passes slowly close to him, flying. The laughter of a child is really the sweetest of melodies. I don't know how I did it for not wanting kids when I could. I don't know what I would have become without this little one, because he his one of the main reasons why I made efforts to make peace with my son. Thanks to him, the time of tensions between father and son is over, but unfortunately, there is still the problem of the relationship between Cassandra and her father. He doesn't want to hear a thing from Henry and wasn't able to come to the wedding of his daughter despite the fact that she went to see him in person.

I would never understand this man, even if a few years ago, I would surely have reacted in the same way, except that in the present situation, I knew that my son couldn't find a more ideal companion than Cassandra. I would probably never admit that to her, but she is a woman full of quality and if her father is not able to realize that, too bad for him. If ever I put my hand on him, I wouldn't hesitate to put the fists on the i and it could hurt. In any case, I will not let him approach the little one, he has already done enough damage. I suddenly notice that the kid begins to waver over me and his attitude makes me realize that we have finally arrived at our destination. I see the horses from afar, there are not too many people. I think it will not be too long to get our turn.

Once we are close to the beasts, I get Henry down from his perch and show him the big animals he is watching with great interest. I smiled delighted nothing that the sight of horses pleased my grandson. We are approaching cautiously and the owner of the horses comes to see us:

\- Hello sir. Does it the first time your little one sees horses?

\- Yes, at least apart from his toys, I said, laughing.

\- I see. And you, are you familiar with horses?

\- I was a rider being young, although I still ride occasionally. I thought that this ballad would be a good opportunity to show him real horses.

\- You are right. It's a good way to start. I did the same thing with my kids. How old is he?

\- A bit older than a year, but he doesn't speak yet. That said, I think he is happy to see your mounts. This spark in his eyes means everything. Do you mind if I let him caress them before getting on the carriage?

\- That doesn't pose any problems to me sir. As long as you watch him. He will not risk anything as long as he goes smoothly.

\- This is a good thing. So Henry, do you want to stroke the horses?

The little one nod and I raise him so that he can reach the head of the animal. He gives me a questioning look and I show him how to do it. He gently copy my gestures, a big smile on his face. I feel that growing up, he will appreciate the contact with animals. After a few minutes, I decided that it was high time to get on the carriage and I climbed up behind our driver and comfortably put my grandson on my lap so he could enjoy the scenery. I didn't see the time pass and at the end of the walk, I see that the child fell asleep in my arms. I thank the coachman as he helps me down and I take the road back home. I manage to put him in his pajamas without even waking him, he was so much tired by this experience which delighted him. I'm sure if he could have speak, when he woke up, he would ask me to go back there.

Now that he is taking a nap, I take the opportunity to call his parents to give them news of the little one. I hear the bell ring twice in the handset and then my son's voice sounds:

\- Hello dad. How is it going with Henry?

\- Everything is fine. For the moment he sleeps. Thanks to the library, I took him on a carriage ride. He loved petting the horses and he fell asleep on my lap during the ride.

\- He must have had fun. You take good care of him, I'm sure of it. We told you that everything would be fine.

Another person intervenes in the conversation:

\- Hi daddy. Are you happy to spend time alone with your grandson?

\- Of course. He is adorable, the first day was a little more complicated because you miss him a lot, but I managed to occupy him enough to calm him down. I think he will have a good connection with animals when he gets older.

\- That's good news! You will be able to teach him to ride with the help of Jenkins, as he did with me.

\- I'm sure it will be funny to see, but he still has time.

I hear her laugh at the other end of the phone and then my son takes over and I ask him:

\- What did I say so funny?

\- It's nothing, she just imagines her son riding with you behind him.

\- I see. And you? What's new?

\- We have a good time. At least, we have peace of mind knowing that the child is with you. Your report reassures us on the good run of the things.

\- Just a question before letting you go back to your vacation...

\- Yes?

\- Since when did Cassandra decide to call me daddy instead of father-in-law?

\- Oh. You don't know?

\- What?

\- Wait, I will go to another room to explain.

I hear my son's steps then a door closes and I hear his voice again:

\- It's a complicated story.

\- I have time. The little one will not wake up for a moment.

\- If you say so. We were doing the same thing you did with Henry today when she received a call from her father.

I think that such a sentence does not announce anything good but I wait for my son to continue his story.

\- In the first minutes of the call, everything seemed to be going well between them but Cassandra started shouting. She told her father that he never made a single gesture to visit us and that he can not simply intervene because he is jealous of you. He was in the same park as you when you were playing with Henry on Monday and he wanted to have that connection with the kid too. But you know, Cassandra also learned something else about her father. He went to see a lawyer to disinherit her. So, because he no longer considers her as his daughter, she decided to do the same with him. For her, you are closer to a father figure than her own father. You are always there for her when she needs help and she has helped you a lot too. That's why now she's calling you daddy.

\- I understand the situation better. Does that mean he is going to try to visit Henry against the Cassandra opinion?

\- I'm not sure but be careful with him dad. I don't want anything to happen to you or my kid.

\- Don't worry about me, be worried about him, I answer with a devilish smile on my face. If I find him before the police, I will probably leave a pile of ashes after my visit.

\- I trust you on this point dad. Call us tomorrow.

\- I will do it. Goodbye my son. Wish your wife a good day for me.

\- I will do so. See you soon, dad.

I hang up and I sigh. I had not planned such a thing when I did my program for the week, I will need reinforcements. Before I can do anything about it, I hear my grandson come from behind me and I take him on my lap. I'll do something about Mr. Cillian tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4: Thursday

**Author note:**

Violence and Drama are involved in this chapter. Everyone is warned.

Now enjoy your reading ^ ^

* * *

Thursday The truth behind the book and the first word.

I wake up at 6 am because I have to call them the earlier I can to be able to explain the all situation without forget any details. Plus, my friends don't sleep as much as me so I assume that they are already awake since, at last, 4:50 am. I compose their number and a cavernous voice answer me:

\- Residence Heartgold.

\- Hey Benjamin, it's Lancelot. I need your help for something.

\- Oh my god! It's been a long time since the last time I have heard your voice! What is the matter my friend? I can feel you are bothering by something.

\- I have a problem with someone and it's really a complicate story. I wouldn't like to repeat it to all your family members one by one. Can you come at my place? In your human form of course, and be careful to not making to much noise.

\- Why do we must do so Lan?

\- My grandson is under my care so I don't want him to be awake so early. He is still so young.

\- Okay. I will repeat your instructions to everyone. We will be at your home in one hour.

\- Thank you Benjamin. See you soon.

Less than one hour later, I see them walking in the direction of my home when I take a look outside. Those friends always arrive earlier than the appointing hour. I open the door for them and invite them to take a seat on my sofa while I go in the kitchen to bring them something to drink. Then, I detail them the situation and wait their reactions. Ben is the first one to say something:

\- If I understand what you just said... To summarize, the father of your daughter-in-law has disinherited her, but he still wants to visit the child because he is jealous of the link you have with him and you fear that he will try to come here to take Henry by force. That's right?

\- Absolutely. That's why I called you as reinforcement. This boy is more precious to me than any of the jewels that rest in your caverns full of treasures.

\- It's thanks to you that we are still a united family today. The least we can do is return the favor.

\- You still have that in mind. At least I have done one good thing in my past life when I was still a mortal being. I'm happy to see that your family have grown since the last time.

\- You denigrate yourself my friend! By the way, we count two additions to our family since that day.

That sentence make me smile, then I hear a noise and immediately jump on my feet to see what happened in my grandson room. He is crying when I enter, I can see that he have hit his head on his bedside table. I don't know how he manage to do that but I put some ice on his forehead before bringing him on the sofa with me. He attentively examine all of my friends before hiding his face in my T-shirt, suddenly becoming shyer than he usually his. I laugh a little, then I reassure him:

\- Don't fear those people my dear grandson. They are my friends and you know well that I wouldn't let anything happened to you. Do you remember your favorite story?

The little one nod, then he give me an interrogative look, so I start to explain more:

\- My friend Benjamin here, is the dragon of this story, and I was the little boy who help him to find his parents. Now they are all here to help me to protect you because someone who has hurt your mom wants to come here to see you. He wasn't mean at first, when your mom was just a little girl, but he doesn't like your daddy. So he quarreled with your mother and they have no longer seen each other since that day. But, for some time, he was often seen in the surroundings. I don't think he will hurt you, after all, he is your grandfather like me, though, I'd rather be forward thinking.

I think Henry doesn't understand everything I have just said and the way he looks at my friends, I guess he focused on my first sentence. This attitude makes all my friends laugh at the same time and it increases in intensity when they hear the gurgles coming from Henry's belly.

While I'm busy feeding my grandson, I can hear the dragons chattering in the living room. I wonder how the little one would have reacted if they had show him their true form. After all, dragons, for a kid of this age would seem rather immense. Benjamin's mother is amazed by seeing how much I invest in every job I do for the good of my grandson. I almost blush, so much she is insistent. Fortunately, my friend comes to my rescue and distracts his mother long enough for me to finish preparing Henry quietly. The latter then cautiously approaches my friend and climbs on his lap before plunging his blue eyes into the brown one of the dragon in human form. I don't know what the child is trying to do this way, but whatever it is, he is very focused.

At one point, I was even surprised to see him jump, just before a few blows were knocked on the door. I am immediately on the alert, like most of my guests. Henry, frightened, more by the sound than by seeing, for a moment, Ben's reptile eyes, buried his face in his shirt as I opened the door to see who is our unexpected visitor. I recognize him immediately and I wave to Benjamin's mother so that she understands that she has to take care of the child while I'm outside to teach this asshole a lesson. I am ready to send him back to be sure that he will never touch my grandson but, because I am in a good mood, for now, I will let him speak first.

\- Mr Dulaque. I'm here to meet my grandson. I know that you are the one in charge of him because I already have give a visit to the other potential protectors of this child. You are the last one of my list. So it is useless to deny this fact I will know that you are lying.

I was about to tell him something when my phone started ringing in my pocket. I take it, without leaving Mr. Cillian out of sight and says:

\- Cassandra, it's not really a good time to call me my dear.

\- It's very important daddy! I had to warn you. My progenitor attacked the others at home, but he fled before the police arrived. Nobody knows where he is right now.

\- Believe me my angel, I know it. He has just arrived at my house and I have him in front of me.

\- Be careful! He was able to send Flynn and Jake to the hospital. We are waiting for their news for the moment.

\- WHAT? He dared to attack them! Oh and, don't worry about the little one. I entrusted him to a dragon, she's one of my friends and she will not let anything happen to her.

\- You'll have to explain to me when everything's over.

\- No problem. I will do it as soon as I have the opportunity. For the moment, I have to take care of the case of your parent. I call you later.

She has no time to add more than I have already hung up, to be able to focus on my opponent. None of us are moving for the moment, but I feel that he hasn't finished speaking.

\- I have as much right to see him as you. My blood flows in his veins!

\- You never raised a finger for him or his parents when they needed help. By doing so, in addition to having disowned Cassandra, you have lost all right to demand that I let you approach him.

\- You are only an old fool! Just like your son. I want to spare from such a family the only one of my descendants still spared by your madness.

I managed to remain calm, but there, it exceeds the limits and I thus let burst my anger:

\- WE ARE NOT AS YOU TELL IT! THE ONLY TARE THAT I SEE HERE IS IT YOU! YOU HAVE TAKEN YOU YOUNG PEOPLE DISARMED. YOU DO NOT DESERVE THAT I LOSE MY TIME TO DISCUSS WITH YOU! YOU DISGUST ME! I WILL NOT LET YOU ENTER! TO DO SO YOU MUST KILL ME FIRST!

\- So be it in this case!

He then rushes over me as a bull would do in a bullring by seeing the bullfighter's red cloth, but luckily I'm faster than him and dodge him just in time. We face each other in the old fashioned melee. Only he doesn't respect the rules by making me treacherous shots, as eighth-notes or blows from behind. Since he wants to do it like that... I will not hold back, everything is allowed, I will finally be able to give in to the desire to kill him who grabbed me the first time I met him then that he was about to hit his daughter. And I would give him back a hundredfold what he inflicted to Flynn, Jake and Cassandra and her mother.

At my first punch, I manage to poke his nose, I feel a great satisfaction to hear the crack that follows the impact and, caught in the heat of the action, I don't hesitate to hit the most delicate places. I will pass the details, I think it's better. Anyway, I don't think I have ever had so many clout in the same fight. But, I didn't miss him either. After a while, we stop, panting, and he decides to put a weapon on the scale. I barely realize what is in his hand that the ball goes and comes to my shoulder. The shock of the impact makes me go back and the sound of the shot attracts the attention of Benjamin coming out of the house. Only, contrary to what I thought, he is not the only one who have left the security of the walls. A second bullet then hit my calf, making me fall to my knees, then I hear the weapon fall to the ground, not knowing what caused it, then small steps approach me.

My vision becomes blurred because of the pain, but I recognize Henry's mop, and he gently passes his arms around my neck and for the first time, I hear his voice vibrating with worry:

\- Gandpa?

I knew it was him, because there are no other children in the area. This simple word, which is his first, gives me the effect of a healing balm and I find the strength to say to him:

\- All will be well, little one. I am stronger than I look.

The siren of an ambulance and the voices of my son and his companion resound a little later around me, and while my grandson is still clinging to me, I faint, exhausted.


	6. Chapter 5: Friday

Chapter 5: Friday Love can heal everything.

I'm trapped in my own body, unable to move and my mind seems to be in disarray, because I see someone who can't be here: my biological mother. How could this be possible? I lost her a long time ago, I'm even surprised to recognize jer but something tells me that it's really her. She smiles at me and gets closer before hugging me.

\- I'm so proud of you my son. You have grown a lot and now look at yourself! You are a respectable immortal with a family who cares for you as much as you care for them. You did a lot of things that I disapprove but finally you chose the right path. You have a lovely grandson, a goodhearted son and a smart and kind stepdaughter. So now you know how to pick your friends. Without these dragons, the situation would have been worse than that.

\- Mother. Can I ask you something?

\- Of course.

\- Am I dead or not?

\- No no. Don't you remember that you can not die even if you can be hurt?

I sigh with relief, then I answer:

\- I remember it but I have never suffered so much since my accident, and I do not want to worry my family. When can I regain consciousness?

\- Don't worry, son. You will be back soon. I have to talk to you before that.

\- I'm listening to you mom, but to begin, can you tell me where I am?

\- Your soul has joined a place between Earth and Heaven. There, a soul like mine can come and give a message to their family members who are in your situation: between death and life.

\- Does this mean that you met the other inhabitants of Camelot?

\- Yes. I spoke with Merlin, Arthur, his wife and the other knights. They are all happy to see you have a good life. Even if your immortality means that you would never join them.

\- I'm glad to hear they're fine. Galahad will be happy to hear that everyone has found peace after all these things that happened to them while they were still alive.

\- So. Let's get back to the heart of the matter.

\- It's a good idea! What is the message?

\- Since you were close to being separated in two because of the shock caused by the fact that these weapons were not normal, you will need a lot of rest and the greatest healing magic.

\- Which is?

\- It's love, my dear. Love is able to hurt as much as to heal. You have been broken from the inside by your love for Guinevere and your family is just beginning to heal that. The best thing for you would be to spend every day of your convalescence with your grandson, because it is him who has the greatest potential to become a healer. He received this gift from God because He knew that your family would need it even more than any family in this world since you are often in contact with dangerous magical artifacts and crazy men like Cassandra's father.

\- Awesome. My grandson will be happy to spend more time with me. I'm glad he has a good destiny and I can help him.

So I think of something and I said angrily:

\- Oh... her father! How did he get these special weapons? I am sure you can answer that question.

\- By someone you know and who likes to hide her true appearance behind costumes to trap credulous souls.

\- Morgane Le Fey?! This woman... Will she ever be able to let us live quietly? Why did she do that?

\- You already know the answer my son. She enjoys playing with lives that are not hers.

\- She will never change.

\- She would do it if the right person took care of her, but that will not be the case before long.

\- I will monitor my back carefully then.

\- I'm sure you'll do it. It will soon be time for me to leave you my son.

\- Already?! Does that mean I will never see you again?

\- I'll be by your side whenever you need me and the others will watch you too. Don't be afraid, you are well supported. Everything will be alright. Just remember that: Love can heal everything.

\- I'll never forget. Thanks, Mom.

\- Welcome back to Earth, my son. Keep my words in your mind.

\- Goodbye mother.

Then I see a flash and it disappears, leaving me in my thoughts.

A few minutes later, or I think it was a few minutes, I hear familiar voices around me. I recognize those of Cassandra and Jenkins but not the others. Maybe they are talking to doctors if I am in the hospital. What will happen if they discover that I am immortal? I almost let out a cry of fear but nothing comes out of my mouth except the air I use to breathe. Then I try to open my eyes, I manage to do it after a short time and notice that my grandson sleeps on my hospital bed. I could not resist to my wish to touch his soft hair, so I gently put a hand in his hair and he turns his head in my direction. He smiles at me and says, happy:

\- Gandpa! Gandpa! Gandpa!

Alerted by the cry of the little boy, the doctors rush to my bedside to examine me while Cassandra takes her son in his arms to give them room to do so. When they finish, they let me know that I was very lucky and that I should quickly get back on my feet. I thank them, then they leave the room to leave me alone with my family. My daughter-in-law gently puts her son on the edge of my bed and lets him kiss me before she says:

\- We are so happy to see you awake daddy. You scared us a lot yesterday.

\- I'm glad to be here too. I'm sorry for that, by the way. I did what it took to protect Henry. And you know I wouldn't be dead thanks to my condition.

\- But you lost so much blood! Our son was very worried about you like all your friends.

\- I'm fine now Cassandra. I will have to rest a lot but everything will be fine. These wounds were scary because they were not made by normal weapons.

\- You mean...

\- Yeah it was magic. Someone we all know very well gave them to your father. But I think for now, she will leave us alone. I will explain more when I will be able to go home.

Then my son takes her place and takes me in his arms before saying:

\- Never dare to do that again! Okay father?

\- Of course my son!, I reply, moved by the tears I see running down his cheeks.

A knock on the door makes everyone in the room jump, except me, of course, and a doctor comes in before saying:

\- I have news from Mr. Carlson and Stones. Which of you are Eve Carlson and Ezekiel Stones?

I suddenly see them in a corner of the room, they waited their turn to talk to me but I had to be too busy with Cassandra, Galahad and Henry, I hadn't noticed them before. They leave their position to follow the doctor and come back an hour later, a bright smile on their face. Then they come closer to me and Eve says:

\- If you were not an immortal, I would have said that you have the greatest guardian angel in the whole world. But you are so I just want to say that I am happy to see you are well. The boy and his parents would have been more devastated than me if you had died. And you know how much I appreciate you since you protected Flynn when we were on mission only the three of us. And now, I will be able to introduce you to some friends of my mother who are eager to meet a man as brave as you.

\- I'm glad you care so much about me but I will pass my turn. You are a matchmaker, it doesn't correspond to the image you normally give.

\- What you say will not stop me from trying.

\- I know that Eve, when you have an idea in your head, nobody can take it away from you.

Then Ezekiel gently squeezed my hand and said:

\- I'm glad you're fit guy. I still have a lot of things to show you to make you understand how this world works.

I smile at him then, I hear rumblings coming from my stomach and that makes everyone laugh. I blush, a little embarrassed but Cassandra kisses my cheek and says:

\- It's nothing daddy. I will bring you something to eat and I will take the opportunity to warn your friends that you are awake.

\- Thank you my dear. I'm starving.

\- We all notice, she said laughing before leaving the room.

I sigh a little, my grandson draws my attention by calling me. He extends his arms so that I hold him in my arms, I rejoice and my son says:

\- You know, since you're in the hospital, he's always talking about you. The only word we can understand is Gandpa.

\- I know, it's his first word so it's normal if he uses it often.

\- It also shows that he loves you daddy.

\- He knows I love him too.

I tenderly kiss my grandson but I put him on the floor when I see Cassandra come back with food. I greet my friends who follow her just before starting to eat. When I'm full, the doctors come back to me and give me medicine. I talk to everyone for a while until I feel that the effect of sleeping pills is starting to do its job. I fall asleep a few minutes after saying:

\- You know, I learned one thing from this experience: love can heal everything.


	7. Chapter 6: Saturday

**Author note:**

It's almost the end of this story. After this chapter it would only left one more.

I hope you will like it.

Enjoy your reading!

* * *

Saturday: When love is around... it never go away even if you want!

I awake just before the beginning of the time when visits are allowed. I know that my son and his family will arrive soon. It would also be the first day I can go outside from my bedroom and I'm eager to be at that moment because I couldn't bear more to stay static. I need to move, after all, I am a former knight of the round table, a man of action! When I hear the door creak, a smile immediately appears on my face and small steps are getting closer to me. A soft voice is heard:

\- Gandpa!

\- Hello my little knight. Are you ok this morning? Where are your parents?

As an answer, he starts hopping around and points the hallway with his finger. It doesn't take long for me to understand that he has reloaded his batteries and that my son and my daughter-in-law will soon push the door in their turn. The radiant Cassandra enters a few minutes after pulling her husband by the arm, he doesn't look very awake. So I suppose he had to do some research for a last minute mission that the last valid members of the team went to fill despite their concern for their respective husbands.

I hardly restrain myself to making fun of him. Anyway, I wouldn't have had time to tell anything because my daughter-in-law kiss my cheek and asks:

\- Did you sleep well, daddy?

\- As well as you can in a hospital. I can't wait to get out of bed.

\- I understand you dad, said my son. Although I want to go back to mine. I didn't really sleep well.

\- It shows, I say with a small smile. You spent a sleepless night I guess?

\- Oh, if only you knew. Anyway, we met the doctor who takes care of you, he told us he would send a nurse who will accompany us in the gardens for your first outing.

\- I hope I wouldn't have to wait as much to go home as during my last accident. I wouldn't be able to stand for more months in a wheelchair and help me with every move of the day.

\- Stop then. It wasn't that bad, and the nurse in charge of your care didn't leave you indifferent. I'm not right darling?

\- Leave me out of this story my love. I don't think Lancelot can support two matchmakers in his entourage. He will have enough problems with Eve without you putting your two cents in it.

I listen to their debate with a distracted ear, too busy trying not to blush by reminding me of this pretty woman and her charming attentions to me. I don't have to think of such things for the moment. I need to focus on my recovery so I can leave this place as soon as possible.

Suddenly, the thread of my thoughts is interrupted by the sound of the door that opens precisely on the nurse in question. I don't want to feel that way, yet my heart does not follow my spirit. He's pounding, I have butterflies in my stomach and I'm getting hotter and hotter. I feel my nervousness increase despite my attempts to remain calm. Even the reassuring presence of my grandson on my bed doesn't give me a return from my usual serenity.

I lose myself in my contemplation of the nurse by looking at her out of the corner of my eye. I am fascinated by her minnow eyes, one is brown, almost black, while the other is as green as an emerald. As for her blond hair with some black locks, I want to plunge my hand in it to see if they are as sweet as they seems from here. Her melodious voice like the song of a Nightingale comes out of my torpor at the same time as she puts a hand on my right arm:

\- Mr. Dulaque? Everything is fine?

I put the head towards her to smile despite my confusion and I said to her:

\- It's nothing miss. I was simply lost in my thoughts.

\- I see. Ready for your first outing then?

\- Of course. At least this time, I'm pretty sure to stand up.

\- Hopefully you will not need my care until very long once you recover from these bullet wounds.

\- I can only agree with you miss, I say, although deep inside me, I think: "At least, it allows me to continue to see you."

\- Well, try to get up smoothly. Oh and call me Amelia, since the time we know each other we can use our first names. Or do you mind if I call you Leonard?

\- Do as you please Amelia, I said, pulling my legs out from under my sheet before putting my feet on the ground to try to get up.

My son then stands near me to be able to support me in case my legs flinch, but fortunately, I hold all alone, for the moment. I ask my son's help to get dressed, because frankly, it would be too embarrassing to get dressed again by a woman, and once I'm ready, we go out in the gardens.

At the end of the walk, once again alone in my room, I take the time to analyze the current situation. Already, it's obvious, as Cassandra whispered in my ear before leaving, I'm in love. Only, I don't know if it's reciprocal. Who could fall in love with an antique like me? I know that age has never disturbed my daughter-in-law in her relationship with my son, but he and I have a completely different character. I tend to get carried away more easily than him, I'm sensitive and when I'm bad, it's better not to approach. In addition, I have almost no hair on my head, I look more severe than my son, I would be almost scared looking at myself in the mirror, and the fact that I am weakened by my wounds doesn't help much.

How can I get out of this mess? I will see her every day until I can leave here and as I know myself, my feelings will not change by then. I am in love and yet, I am afraid of it. Last time, that feeling blew me all my life apart from giving a miserable childhood to my only son who was treated worse than a dog simply because I was blinded by my feelings. I came out of this experience, broken, nothing else was the same after that. I don't want to relive that, but I can not help it. Whenever I see it, I feel like I'm on a cloud. I would never dare to talk to him about it. If she takes the first step, maybe, but it's unlikely.

I have only to wait to see what tomorrow will bring me. After all tomorrow is Sunday, the day of the Lord. If it is, he will hear my prayer and help me to solve this problem. Yes, I will do that. Waiting for the next day is always better than acting now and being hurt by a negative reaction. Unfortunately, until now, wherever I look, I see it everywhere. Love pursues me, even if I do everything to avoid it!


	8. Chapter 7: Sunday: Dreams can come true

**Author note:**

Hello everyone. I finally manage to finish this story like I wanted.

I hope you will like this chapter.

Tell me what you think about it.

Enjoy !

* * *

Sunday Dreams can come true.

I walk in my house, there is no noise and I feel that something is strange here. But I have other things to think about. I saw everyone today: Flynn and Jake are out of the hospital and are under the supervision of their soul mates, my son and his wife are at the library doing research and my grandson is with his grandmother. I hope he is safe this time. Everyone seems to be fine, then, what is the problem? I need some fresh air, so I leave my house and even if my wounds still hurt me a bit I walk until I arrive close to the hospital in which I have been heal.

I'm not very surprise to be here, I couldn't help it, I always think about her. I notice a bench in front of the hospital, I decide to sit on it and I do not move anymore. I'm just standing there, looking at the entrance to the huge sick place where Amelia works. But what's wrong with me?! I even researched her life and now I'm watching her workplace for a chance to see her. I think she's going to drive me crazy and she is not even aware of the effect she is having on me. But something else is bothering me. I have a bad feeling and I don't see her where she normally pauses.

Her colleagues will probably think that I am an old man who has completely lost his mind but I decide to go in and check how she is doing. She may have been delayed by one of her patients, it can happen in this kind of work. I noticed this during my stay here. After entering the place, I suddenly find myself on the floor. Someone jostled me and the pain in my shoulder is growing more than before. A nurse, whom I know to be a friend of Amelia, because she introduced me, helps me get up. Then she examines my wounds and asks:

\- What are you doing here Mr Dulaque? Are you still suffering because of these injuries?

\- Yes, and I was looking for Amelia too.

\- So you finally answered his invitation. She will be happy to hear that.

\- What are you talking about?

\- The last day of your stay here, she let a note on your bed. She was asking you if you could meet her for a coffee today.

\- I have never seen such a note.

\- So, that's mean you are not the one who is there with her.

\- No. Do you remember where the meeting place have been located?

\- Of course. I hope she wouldn't mind about it.

\- And I hope that she is not with some dangerous guy.

\- Do you think she could be in danger?

\- I don't know. It depend of who take that note. Who could have take it?

\- Maybe someone of the staff or an other patient.

\- Do you think about someone in particular?

\- One of our colleagues leave the place a few minutes after her and everyone know he have a thing for her. But, she don't like him. He is a seducer and never engage himself seriously in a relationship.

\- Give me the address of the meeting point. I can check there because you will soon have to take care of an other patient and if something happen, I will call the police.

\- You seem to be a good man. Be sure that nothing happen to her.

She gave me a paper with an address on it and before I left I said:

\- You can trust me, I'll never let anyone touch her.

Then I call my son, he program a door for me and I find Amelia easily. She just arrives at the place of return and I notice a man coming in his direction. For now I'm too far away from them to hear anything but I can see she does not feel well and fear what will happen next. As he approaches her, I realize what he intends to do and run faster. But he doesn't kiss her as I thought, he has a knife in his hand and a terrifying smile on his face. The situation is worse than I expected and she is fighting against him even though she knows she has no chance of being alone.

There are not many people on the streets at this time so only a few people may have noticed what's going on. A man who seems to be fifty takes his phone. I guess he calls the police so I hurry to help Amelia. This dirty guy did not see me coming and took a straight hook in his cheek before falling to the ground. He is not very strong for a man who spends his time healing people. Then I focus my attention on the woman crying and when I approach her, she hugs me and says:

\- I'm so glad you're finally here. I was afraid that no one would come to help me.

I think of a few words to comfort her when the police arrive, they take her to the hospital with me and her abuser and while she is being examined by a friend, I speak with the policeman. When she finally leaves the exam room, she kiss me on the cheek and everything becomes brighter. Then I suddenly find myself in front of my mother, like the last time even if I'm no longer between life and death.

\- What are you doing here? Where are the others?

\- You are dreaming my son. All these things you have seen haven't happened. Not yet.

\- Does that mean it's going to happen when I will open my eyes?

\- Maybe yes, maybe not. I am only the messenger. You are the one who can make this happen.

\- I will do everything I can to prevent her from being hurt.

\- So you finally accept that you are in love with a mortal younger than you?

\- Yes. Please, let me go mother. I don't want to lose her.

\- Just one last thing. Remember that dreams can come true. Those are my tools to guide you.

\- Thanks for everything mom.

When I finally wake up in the hospital, I sigh with relief and I start thinking about what I can do to prevent someone I'm in love from being hurt by an idiot and a mad doctor. Only the future will answer this question: Will I finally live happily with a soul mate like everyone else in the library team?


End file.
